1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a gas oven configured to use a cooking cavity divided into a plurality of individual cooking cavities by use of a divider.
2. Description of the Related Art
A gas oven is an appliance, provided with a cooking cavity in which a food substance is accommodated, a burner configured to generate heat by combusting gas and air, a gas supplying passage configured to supply gas to the burner, and an ignition device configured to generate an arc, to cook the food substance accommodated in the cooking cavity by applying heat at high temperature.
At the gas supplying passage, a valve configured to shut off and allow the supply of gas to a burner may be provided. In general, one of a Bi-metal ON/OFF valve and a solenoid ON/OFF valve may be provided.
With a Bi-metal ON/OFF valve, since the Bi-metal may be needed to be sufficiently heated or cooled for the valve to open or close, the Bi-metal ON/OFF valve may be provided with an increased safety mechanism compared to a solenoid ON/OFF valve, while having relatively lower reactivity. The solenoid ON/OFF valve may be immediately open and/or shut off depending on whether a current is applied thereto. The solenoid ON/OFF valve may have superior reactivity when compared to the Bi-metal ON/OFF valve, while having relatively less safety.
A gas supplying passage, whether it is provided with the Bi-metal ON/OFF valve or the solenoid ON/OFF valve, may only be open or shut off and difficult to change a cross section thereof. Thus, in a case when a divider is mounted, for example, a cooking capacity and a cooking area is changed, the controlling of the amount of gas may be difficult to be properly adjusted.